Akaviri
The Akavir, more commonly known as the Akaviri, were or are, a mysterious humanoid race from the continent of Akavir. They spoke a language known as Akaviri. There are several theories about the Men of Akavir, including that they died out long ago, were eaten by the Tsaesci,The connotation of "eaten" may not mean physical digestion. See the quest Lifting the Vale. or that they are in fact the Tsaesci themselves.Mysterious Akavir. It is still not clear if the Akaviri are extinct. Anthropology It is not known exactly where the Men of Akavir came from, but some say they may share a common ancestor with the settlers of Tamriel (Atmora). Wherever they may have come from, they have long since died out as of the present, as they were eaten long ago by the Tsaesci; though the word "eaten" may not refer to literal ingestion, certain sources seem to imply that humans, or humanoid beings, were actually just assimilated into the Tsaesci Empire.Akaviri Diary Translation''Events of ; Quest: Lifting the Vale Physiology The Akaviri are believed to have been much like other human races in terms of physiology and appearance. While it has not been confirmed as to what color their skin was, it is believed that they looked like all the other races of men in terms of shape. Culture Little to nothing is known about the culture of the Men of Akavir, other than the fact that they seem to heavily mirror Asian culture through their armor, weapons, and buildings. Cloud Ruler Temple, in Cyrodiil, is based on Akaviri design, as well as the armor of The Blades. The Akaviri also seemed to have used katanas, a traditional Japanese armament. This is because The Blades, usually thought of as the Emperor's bodyguards, originated as Akaviri crusaders who invaded Tamriel for obscure reasons in the late First Era. They appear to have been searching for a Dragonborn - the events at Pale Pass bear this out - and the Akaviri were the first to proclaim Reman Cyrodiil as Dragonborn. In fact, it was the Akaviri who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor (although Reman himself never took that title in his lifetime). There is no known hereditary connection between Tiber Septim and any of the previous Dragonborn rulers of Tamriel.The Book of the Dragonborn'' History left by the Akaviri in the First Era.]] Little to nothing has been preserved of the culture of the Men of Akavir. The Red Dragon, the symbol of the Septim Empire, came from the Akaviri.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Akavir During the invasion of Tamriel in 1E 2703, the Akaviri built Sky Haven Temple in Skyrim as an outpost for their Dragonguard.The Rise and Fall of the BladesAnnals of the Dragonguard Trivia *The Septim Empire adopted the Red Dragon symbol, supposedly from the Dragons from Akavir. *In the Soul Cairn, a soul which mentions an Akaviri Shaman trapping their soul, can be encountered. Footnotes References Category:Akaviri Category:Extinct Races